everlasting_starless_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalie
Cute.jpg cute1.jpg cute2.jpg Name: Princess Rosalie Species: Fae Rank: Seelie Princess Age: 401 years old. Appears twenty. Gender: Female Personality: wip Biography: wip Abilities: Dimensional Transportation- Faeries can transport themselves and others to other dimensional planes. Mortals and fairies of lesser power require fixed portals to do so, but more powerful fairies may cross dimensions at will. Powerful fairies can banish people to other dimensions against their will, though less powerful faeries appear to require consent. Electrokinesis - Often confused with Photokinesis, the ability to produce light (a common power among Fairies), this is the power to conjure lightning and electrical currents. A highly dangerous power. Longevity - Faeries can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal, implying that they eventually face natural death. The age of 130 is said to be young and 500 is said to be halfway to being an elder. They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. Magic- As Fairies are magical, they are able to perform magic. This magic is far greater than any human that performs magic as fairies are magical and have a more natural flow with the usage of magic. Magic Reversal - It also has been shown that they can break and reverse magic spells cast by witches. Oneirokinesis - They are shown to be able to enter people’s dreams and converse with that person. For a vampire, drinking large amounts of fae blood might trigger oneirokinesis. Fairy/human hybrids seem to receive the dreams while they are in a coma. Photokinesis - Faeries can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. The light varies in color, from blue to golden. The ability has been described as "nature itself" and can be used offensively on humans, the two-natured (shifters and Lycan) and vampires, and can at least affect maenads. Photokinesis is the core feature of fairy magic and can be used for a number of purposes other than offensive blasts. Fairies can use their light abilities to sense things about other fairies, and seemingly render beings unconscious and return a person's consciousness. Psychometry- Fairies can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. Through a connection to an object they can then enter the minds of those who were present in these areas. Shapeshifting - Though they have a certain degree of control over this ability, by default they attune themselves to whatever the ideal of beauty is on the frequency of the dominant species of a particular realm. They can also change shape from being human-sized to being as tiny as a tennis ball which glows of bright light, or more like larger fireflies. "Super Nova" - This enables a faerie to channel their light into a "super nova" like ball of energy. Upon explosion the energy will kill any vampire within range. Telepathy - Faeries are able to read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves (which means it excludes vampires). They can receive images or sentences, depending on the person. If they concentrate, they can "turn off" this ability. If they focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as though glamouring. Teleportation- Full Blooded Faeries are able to teleport at any given area